


lost (i just want to be someone)

by teatimewithbees



Series: The Big Sad [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (?), Aftermath of S6E4, Angst, Memory Loss, Palpatine controls Fox, i guess, mentions of depression, palpatine is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: Fanfic plays after S6E4 - OrdersMaybe spoilers for S6E1-4Rex saw that he shot Fives and now everytime he sees him he just lookes at Fox with so much hatred and Fox understands - really, he does, he also blames himself - but the chancellor ordered him to and good soldiers follow orders.
Series: The Big Sad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962325
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	lost (i just want to be someone)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,
> 
> This is just a small thing I wrote for a friend of mine, because I'm kind of an asshole. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, even though it's a bit short.

Sometimes it feels like Fox doesn't remember whole days. Thorn will ask him about something and he will answer like he's on autopilot. It feels like he isn't himself but really, most of the time he doesn't feel like himself anyway.

Back on Kamino, when he was still with his batch - with Bly and Ponds and Wolffe and baby brother Kote - he was _someone_ at least. Now he's barely the same person anymore.

He knows that.

Bly knows.

Ponds ~~knows~~ knew.

Wolffe knows.

Kote knows.

And Rex, of course. He also knows.

Really, Fox thinks he should feel worse about killing one of his brothers. Little Rex's pride, Fives, at that. So soon after he lost Echo.

But he doesn't. Sometimes he blames himself, but most days, he doesn't feel anything. He feels empty.

And it happens more and more often.


End file.
